The Return
by Vash123
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi,but is all what it seems? Is Itachi Uchiha really dead and what will happen with Sasuke and Sakura?..SasXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so be nice a review it and tell me what I need to fix or whatever you can think of..so without furthar ado here it is

Note:I do not own and Naruto chracters or anything of the sort I just own the plot and story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chatper 1

"Damit where the hell is he!!"Naruto said in fustration as he searched for Sasuke.It had been another year of failing to find him and naruto had quite about had enough of searching for him.

"Dont worry Naruto we will find him sooner or later he will show up"replied a pink haired ninja as she looked at naruto who was fuming over the fact that they may have lost him for good this time.Even Sakura was beginning to lose hope on ever finding him which was saying something.

The blonde haired ninja looked at Sakura then into the forest where they assumed they had found a lead on sasuke's wearabouts."Sasuke..."naruto thought as he looked at the ground."Naruto..."a male voice said naruto picked up his head his eye widened knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Sasuke-kun!!.."Sakura said turning to face him naruto did the same and looked at him.Naruto's blue eyes glared at sasuke but it diden't phase the Uchiha one bit.Sasuke's dark onx eyes looked at naruto then looked at Sakura for awhile_"...whoa is...is that Sakura?"_sasuke thought as he looked at her.

Sakura really had changed she wasen't the fan-girl from a long time ago she was strong and she looked more womenly her curves were sharp and elegant and her skin so soft and delicute,also her green eyes glimmered abit_."Wow...she sure has changed alot.."_sasuke thought as he gazed at her abit longer.

"Your not gettin away this time"sasuke broke away from his thoughts and looked at naruto with a cold look,naruto glared back at the uchiha"how do you know im here to kill you?"sasuke asked him."Wha?...what?"naruto asked confused as he stopped glaring at him"well...if your not here to kill us then...what are you here for sasuke?"saukra asked him.

Sasuke took a step forward towards them but nither of them moved he slowly walked up to them well he mostly walked up to sakura and ignored naruto.He stopped right infront of her his black onx eyes looking into her green ones she diden't move she coulden't move it was as if she was frozen in her place.

"Sakura...do you..do you still love me?"sasuke asked her.Sakura was abit taken aback at what he just asked her,naruto just watched he too could not move from where he stood_."Do I still love him?"_sakura wondered as her mind swirled with emotions about the uchiha."Well?"sasuke said abit annoyed that she haden't anwsered him yet.

"Sasuke..I."sakura just looked at sasuke still confused on what to say to him.Suddenly out of nowhere it seems four ANBU squads surrounded the whole forest area and sasuke was pinned before he could do anything.He was then hand cuffed and knocked out completly as the ANBU dragged him away,Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother for a momment then ran to catch up with the ANBU heading to Konoha.

A few hours later

Sasuke groaned abit and blinked some trying to wake up_"ugh..wha..what happened,where am I?"_sasuke thought as he looked around abit in the room he was in.He then regonized the jail he was back in konoha"great..."sasuke thought a door suddenly opened and in walked three ANBU black ops.

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha the hokage would like to see you"an ANBU said as he cuffed sasuke and started walking with him and the two other ANBU_."Great..this should be good.."_sasuke thought as he was escorted to the Hokage's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter their will be more to come soon so review and tell me if I need to work on or improve on anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second chapter of my first Naruto story read and review please.

Note:I do not own any chracters of naruto only the plot and story is mine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Sasuke was escorted to the Hokage's office when he got their the three ANBU left."So sasuke it looks like we finally found and caught you after all this time"Tusnade said to him as she looked at him,sasuke diden't say anything."Well I guess I should get Naruto and Sakura in here to discuss your punishment if there is any"she said to the uchiha.

_"If there is a punishment?"_Sasuke wondered what she ment by that,the door to the hokage's office then opened and in stepped naruto and sakura"you!"naruto practily scream as he pointed at sasuke.Sasuke just looked at him then at Sakura then back to the hokage"naruto,sakura if you will please sit"tusnade said to them,they both sat while sasuke stood in the middle of them.

"Well Sasuke from your actions in the past and for betraying your village I guess I should put you to death.."the room was silent and sakura was abot to speak but was cut off"..but since you did manage to kill two high S rank ninja in the bingo book there is no punishment for you"tusnade said.The whole room was silent you could hear a pin drop"WHAT!!"naruto yelled as he jumped out of his chair fuming"this is insane hes the one who betrayed us,left he village and went to Orochiamru and your just gonna let him go without some kinda punishment!"naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down and yes I am if it wasen't for sasuke you would probably be with the Akatuski right now"Tsunade said,naruto went quite and looked at the floor then crossed his arms"fine then but I still say hes a traitor"naruto said as he looked at sasuke,he then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him."Well sasuke it looks like you can go now you too sakura"tusande said smiling.Sasuke turned and walked to the door and sakkura did the same when they were both out of the room and out of the buillding there was a long and useasy silence.

In the forest two red eyes followed sasuke and sakura"you haven't killed me yet,your hate is still not strong enough my little brother"the two eyes then vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter is so short couldn't think of anything else to write but I promise it will be longer the next chapter...anyway review please.


	3. Chapter 3

ok ok thanks for the reviews and im glad you like it..so here is the third chapter

I do not own any naruto chracters and well you know the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"So...sasuke what are you going to do now?"sakura asked as she broke the silence between them as they walked.It was a cool night and the moon shone brightly over the night time sky as some leafs rolled by the two ninja,sasuke looked at sakura.

"You never did anwer my question sakura..do you still love me?"sasuke asked her as he looked into her eyes with his dark onx ones.Sakura just stared at him unable to speak_"what should I say..I mean after all these years..do I still love him?"_sakura thought as she looked at him."Well? you gonna anwer me?"sasuke asked her"...sasuke I..I"sakura started to studder unable what to say.

Sasuke was starting to lose his pacteint with her_"...well if I cant make her say it then I guess ill have to do this"_sasuke thought he then grabbed sakura"sasuke! what are you.."sakura was then cut off as sasuke pressed his lips to hers in a kiss,sakura was suprised at his action but then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionitly as sasuke did the same with her it lasted for a few mintues then they broke off.

"So sakura agian do you still love me?"sasuke asked with a grin,sakura said nothing and leaped onto him wrapping her arms around him"yes yes sasuke I do still love you I never stopped loving you"sakura said as she hugged him tightly.Sasuke smirked and looked at her giving her a kiss on the cheek"I love you too sakura"sasuke said sakura then finally released from sasuke and looked at him.

"But lets not tell the dobe naruto anything"sasuke said with his smirk still on his face,sakura laughed abit and wrapped her arms around him as they started to walk agian,sasuke held her close"im sorry I diden't tell you sooner I diden't want you to become a target because of me"sasuke said.Sakura looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek"its ok sasuke I forgive you"sakura said the two then walked all the way to her house.

When they arrived they were at her front door"well sasuke I guess ill see you tommorow"sakura said smiling abit at him"hn"sasuke said smirking abit"is that even a word sasuke?"sakura asked him he said nothing and just kissed her"goodnight sakura"sasuke said he then turned around and started walking away.Sakura just shook her head then laughed abit as she closed her front door and went upstaries to go to bed.

Sasuke walked along the dark path as the bright moon was now covered by clouds,he continued to walk then felt someone near him"alright whos out there?"sasuke called out as he looked around."I see that you forget your own brother"itachi said as he appeared infront of sasuke who was now wide eye at seeing him alive"your suppose to be dead!"sasuke said as his anger began to rise in him.His brother just looked at him"foolish brother your hate is still not strong enough to kill me how I pity you my lttle brother"itachi said looking at him.

"Im going to make sure your dead this time!"sasuke said with anger in his voice he then took out a kunai and threw it at itachi then charged at him,itachi just deflected the kunai and grabbed sasuke's punch,sasuke then shifted his body and aimed a kick at him but itachi caught it aswell."You cant beat me"itachi said he then threw sasuke to the ground and disappeared,sasuke then got up slowly and looked around but not seeing his brother_."Damit..dam you itachi"_sasuke thought as he clutched his hands into fists he then walked home with anger still around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok third chapter is up and I hope you like it chapter 4 will be up soon hopefully so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

ok here is the next chapter...is stalling to make readers wait...ya ok here is the next chatper

I do not own any Naruto chracters blah blah blah ok you all get it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The sun rose over konoha as the sun shone brightly through sasuke's windows blinding and waking him up.He sighed and looked at his clock_"great its only 8am"_sasuke thought as he sat upright in his bed and yawned some.He got out and put on some black pants and a long black sleeve shirt as it was getting abit colder now in konoha he then thought back to what happened yesterday after he had waked sakura home.

_"Dam Itachi...I thought I had killed him in our last fight...he just better not come near sakura or I will make his life hell"_sasuke thought as he cluctched his hands into fists.A loud bang from downstaries boke him out of his thoughts.

"Teme!! you there wake up!"naruto yelled from outside as he banged on the door loudly,sasuke sighed and went downstaries opening the door"what do you want dobe?"sasuke asked him."I came to get you tsunade told me to come here get you then go and meet sakura and kakashi-sensei"naruto said to him.The uchiha just looked at naruto"hn"sasuke said he then made his way outside and started walking with naruto.

When they arrived sakura was already there but kakashi was late as usual_"great even after all this time he is still late"_sasuke thought after about an hour of waiting kakashi arrived infront of them with a smile under his mask"hello"kakashi said."What is that all you say you had us waiting for an hour!!"sakura yelled at him"well ya but ugh you see.."kakashi thought of an excuse."Oh dont give us a lame excuse just tell us why we are here"naruto said to him,kakashi looked at naruto then at sakura and finally sasuke"well just letting you know we have a mission"kakashi said"what kind of mission?"sasuke asked him.

"Well apparently theres been alot of akatsuki activity in a small village to the south of here"kakashi said to them"well then what are we waiting for lets go"naruto said pumping his fist into the air and taking off ahead of the others,sasuke,sakura and kakashi sighed_"still the same old naruto"_sasuke thought.He and the others then ran to catch up with the nuckle headed ninja and off to their mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes yes I know its short but I know how much people hate diologe and just want to get into the action but next chatper there will be action...but im going to make you all wait so hahahaha!...so stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

ok fine here is chapter 5 cause I cant bare to see you all be sad...damit oh well heres the next chapter this is where the action comes in

also is where Sasuke and Kakashi face Itachi D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Sasuke,Naruto,Kakashi and Sakura were moving through the forest quickly heading to their destination"alright were almost there just alittle furthar"kakashi said to them as they moved quickly."Good I just hope that we dont..."sasuke was cut off as they arrived at the village and saw it complety destroyed each of the ninja stood in shock"but..but how's that possible?"sakura asked."Ya I dont get it who would destroy a village then leave?"naruto wondered"who said I left?"a voice said to them.

Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke turned around and their eyes widned to see Itachi Uchiha standing there looking at them with his blank face of his,his sharingan already activated."But...wait how did...your suppose to be dead! how are you alive!"naruto yelled at him,itachi looked at naruto"thats not important im only here to retrive something"itachi said."Ya well if you here for me your going to have to fight me first"naruto said"im not after you naruto...im after her"itachi said pointing at sakura.

"But...why me?"sakura asked,itachi just looked at her"that is not important right now..."itachi said"like hell you'll take her"sasuke said as he activated his sharingan and stood infront of sakura.Itachi looked at him"foolish brother you cant beat me so why try?"itachi said looking at him.Kakashi leaned over to naruto"naruto get sakura out of here me and sasuke will hold off itachi go now"kakashi whispered."But sensei.."naruto tried protesting"no buts naruto go now"kakashi said as he lifted up his headband showing his sharingan eye.

Naruto nodded and moved over to sakura"come on sakura we have to get out of here now"naruto whispered to her."But...but wehat about sasuke and kakashi-sensei?"sakura asked him"dont worry they'll be fine now come on"naruto said.Sakura looked at sasuke"sakura goo now dont worry about me ill be fine"sasuke said to her as he stared at his brother.Sakura then nodded"ok naruto lets go"sakura said they both then fled into the forest.

"Well they have escaped for now but ill get them once I kill you two"itachi said as he faced kakashi and sasuke.He then thre several kunai at them but they dogded them easily,as they dogded though itachi appeared over kakashi and aimed a dropkick on him but kakashi blocked his attack just in time then shifted his body and aimed a punch at itachi's face.Itachi blocked kakashi's and shifted aswell and grabbed sasuke just before his kick had hit him in the face.

But suddenly both kakashi and sasuke disappeared they were clones and there was this chirpping as it came closer and closer to itachi,he quickly turned around just in time to see sasuke"chidori!"sasuke said as he placed his attack infront of his brother it had hit him but it was just a clone_."Damit where is he?"_sasuke thought as he looked around for his brother."Sasuke behind you!"kakashi shouted sasuke quickly turned around and ducked dogding the kunai itachi had thrown but couldn't block his punch and was sent flying and hitting a tree.Itachi then turned to kakashi and quickly made hand signs_"fireball jutsu!"_a large fireball then shot out aiming at kakashi but he quickly leaped over and landed infront of itachi aiming a roundhouse kick to him but itachi blocked.

Kakashi then kicked off and backflipped getting a good distance away from him making quick handsigns_"water dragon jutsu!"_a large water dragon appeared and charged at itachi.Itachi's eyes widened abit but he quickly dogded the water dragon then looked at itachi"my kakashi your quick..I barely noticed the handsigns"itachi said to him.

Sasuke slowly got up in slight pain as he saw itachi face off agianst Kakashi_"I have the perfect strike now gotta take it"_sasuke thought he then made some handsigns.Kakashi looked at itachi then threw some kunai at him which itachi dogded and then made handsigns"grand fireball jutsu!"a large fireball then charged at kakashi engulfing him then exploding,when the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be found.

Itachi suddenly turned around his eyes widening as his brother charged at him with his chidori"chidori!"sasuke said as he placed his attack infront of his brother,there was a loud sound of an explosion and birds flew away from the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well theres chapter 5 hope ya like it review!! and yes only I know if sasuke's attack hit or not so hahaha!! and I wont tell you just gonna have to wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

ok fine here is chapter 6...god im such a nice person I wanted to wait and keep you in suspense on this but..sigh..I cant im too

good of a person to do such a thing...anyway heres the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Itachi's eyes widened as sasuke placed his chidori infront of him but he shifted so that it hit his arm instead.He suddenly flew back into a tree hitting it hard coughing up some blood he slowly got up."Well little brother it seems I may have underestimated you aswell as you kakashi"itachi said as he looked at both of them.He coughed up abit more blood and sasuke charged at his brother with a kunai aiming for the final blow"we will meet agian my little brother"itachi said he then disappeared just as sasuke came up to him.

_"Damit...I almost had him"_sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and hit the tree that was infront of him destroying it as he hit it.Kakashi placed his headband back over his left eye"sasuke..he may have gotton away but we need to make sure that this wasen't a trick and they have got sakura and naruto"kakashi said to him.Sasuke looked at kakashi as he deactivated his sharingan_"sakura..."_sasuke thought he then nodded"right lets get going then"sasuke said he and kakashi then moved quick through the forest searching for naruto and sakura.

Meanwhile...

Naruto and Sakura were in the forest after they had fled"I cant belive we just left them both there to handle him"sakura said with her head hung low sadly.Naruto looked at her"hey sakura dont worry about them kakashi-sensei and sasuke are strong they can handle itachi"naruto said smiling abit.Sakura looked at naruto and smiled weakly_"I just hope your not hurt sasuke"_sakura thought she and naruto then chatted for awhile untill they heard a sound.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet taking out a kunai"alright whos there?"naruto asked as he looked around he heard another sound and he threw the kunai he had towards it."Hey!! watch it dobe you almost killed me"sasuke said as he and kakashi stumbled through the thick bushes"oh..sorry sasuke my bad"naruto said scratching his head abit grinning some.He then looked at sakura who was sleeping"hey sakura wake up their back"naruto said,sakura yawned and blinked abit"whos...back?"sakura asked sleepy still.

Her foucs ajusted and she saw sasuke and kakashi"sasuke!!"sakura said happily as she got up and ran towards him with arms open for a hug,she hug him tightly and he did the same"I...I thought you were killed facing your brother"sakura said as she cried alittle thinking of what could have happened."It's ok sakura its ok im here now"sasuke said holding her close then pulling back to see her face,she smiled and leaned in for a kiss he did the same and they both kiss passionitly.

Naruto was now wide eye at seeing the two kiss he suddenly fumed up abit and was about to go over there but kakashi grabbed him"now naruto you know doing that is not polite"kakashi said."But sensei thats just so.."naruto tried saying but was cut off"now naruto come on lets give them some time"kakashi said as he dragged naruto out of the scene before them.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to kiss unawere that naruto and kakashi left,they kissed for about two minutes then broke off and looking into eachother's eyes then hugging tightly once more."I love you sasuke"sakura said snuggling into his strong chest,sasuke grinned abit then kissed her head"I love you too sakura"sasuke said as he held her close.

Naruto and Kakashi came back after awhile and naruto went wide eye agian seeing sasuk and sakura snuggled up in eachother's arms on the ground sleeping peacefully,he then sighed and looked at kakashi who smiled under his mask."Well im glad they finally admitted their feelings to one another after all this time"kakashi said to naruto who just hung his head"ya lets just get some sleep"naruto said he and Kakashi then crawled in their sleeping bags and fell asleep soon afterward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok ok im sorry but this is the last chapter yes I know short but have no fear there will be a squel...umm heh just as soon as I can think of a story for it...anyway

review plz!!!


End file.
